Broken Hearts And Dreams
by who-i-am-just-me
Summary: Shane and Mitchie made love after final jam. After 5 years Shane and MItchie haven't spoken to each other.  It's Shane and Mitchie's daughter Sarahs 5th birthday and she wants to go to Connect 3's concert.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't go to sleep without posting one. :P REVIEW**

* * *

><p>Chapter Uno.. x)<p>

Mitchie POV.

I still can't believe it. 5 years ago I gave birth to my daughter. It's exactly 5 years and 10 months since I've seen him. Her father. And yesterday Sarah told me she wanted to go see the Connect 3 concert. I just looked at her cute little face I couldn't decline her. She's my pride and joy. She makes me stronger. So I did what any loving mother would do. I told her I would take her. You see, after I found out I was pregnant, I tried calling him. He NEVER answered or returned my call. I broke down. I was losing myself, I still can't believe I fell so hard in love with him. When my parents noticed that I was throwing up, losing allot of weight and fainting, they decided to take me to the doctors. I just remember the look on my parents face, pure disappointment. My dad couldn't even look me in the eyes after that, my mom wouldn't talk to me and Shane never answered his phone. Come to think of it, neither did his friends or family. My parents told me it is my decision what I'm gonna do with the baby. And no matter what it's my responsibility. I cried EVERY night when I was pregnant, it's not that I hated my baby, it's because I kept breaking because of him, Shane Gray! Everywhere I turn he was there, on the TV, magazines, radio's and even his posters hung around school. After being 2 months pregnant I dropped out of school. When my parents found out the could've killed me but they didn't. My parents home schooled me so that I could at least have a high school diploma. And I got it. But no matter what I did, I always was the school slut who slept with a random guy at camp. I never told anyone who her father was. Because a true father would step up to his action. And I know I could've gone to the media and hurt his fame. But by doing that, I would be also damaging myself and my baby's life. So I kept quiet. When I reached 8th months pregnant my parents sent me to my grandma to live with her, because of everyone calling me names and threatening me. After Sarah Michelle Torres was born, I devoted every waking moment with her, I knew from the start I was never getting an abortion and when I saw her face the first time I knew I was gonna keep her. Seeing her face and seeing her grow up so fast. She looks each and every day more like her father and that slowly kills me inside. I've been working at a coffee shop everyday to make money so that she's safe and healthy. And today I will make sure her wish comes true, no matter how much it's gonna kill me to see Shane again.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PLEASE<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**First of I've been reading fanfictions for so long I decided to finally write one. Maybe two, anyways. i changed my username too. I am not from the US or UK so my english sucks a bit, and I'm new to the layout and everything, so sorry about the layout, the random POV and crappy English(btw I type these stories on my phone so it corrects my english sometimes). I didn't wanna go to sleep last night without at least posting something. Thanks for those who reviewed, I think I'm gonna do both story 2 and 5. I have time to kill. Hahaha.. **

**This one is for **_**RMB**_** and **_**J'adoreVendredis **_**and **_**Aaaaaa**_** and **_**Xoxo Vampire Lover oxoX **_**and **_**supersmashkingdomhearts1999**_** and **_**mrsnickj2324**_** and**_** jessgold92 **_**and **_**Sam21tvd4ever.**_**  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing.<strong>

**Anyways, on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter dos.. x)<strong>

**_Mitchie POV_**

'Mommy! Mommy! Mom! Guess who's birthday it is? It's MINES!' Sarah came jumping on my bed and me.

'Good morning sweetheart, happy 5th birthday!' I kissed her cheek and hugged her, she grew up so fast.

'So mommy awe we gonna see Connect Twee today?' Sarah asked with an excited face.

'Of course sweetheart, I promised you we will.' The look of excitement on her face when I said that was unbelievable.

That night.

**_Mitchie POV_**

Since I don't have a good paying job, that's just enough money for food and paying the bills. We are sitting mid row. Me and Sarah are sitting in next to each other of course. Somehow I'm feeling nervous, after all these years, I'm seeing Shane again.

The lights go dim, the drums starts beating just like my heart, the keys starts playing and lights starts beaming. And there they are Connect Three. I can hear Sarah screaming her heart out, she's a huge fan. I look at Shane and I start falling for him again. Then I remember what he did and I start breaking, the pain comes back and my heart is hurting more then giving birth. Tears start falling from my eyes as they start singing. I'm trying to pull myself together. And I look at Sarah I start to relax. I calmed myself down, I put Sarah on my shoulder so she could see everything.

Connect Three starts playing 'Critical'.

After that, Shane starts talking, 'Good evening everyone! Okay for this song I'm gonna need help and you right there'. He's pointing at me, I froze, 'That little girl on the shoulder'.

Of course he won't remember me, I changed so much, I have really long black hair, wearing tons of make up. I'm not the same Mitchie on the outside. Security guys come and touch me and I finally got out of my trance, I let Sarah down while still holding her hand.

The security guy said 'Miss, can we borrow your daughter please.' I take a deep breath an say 'yes, but please sir keep her safe and bring her back to me.'

The security guy says 'of course miss, thank you soo much' and with that he took my daughter with him to the stage, little did my daughter that she's going to her father.

'Okay so we are gonna sing a song together, what's your favorite song? And what's your name sweetie?' Shane talking to Sarah.

Sarah looks at him, with that beautiful  
>l smile and says 'my favowite song is Gotta Find You.'<p>

Off all songs she could pick, she picked that one. And my heart starts aching again.

'My name is Sarah.' She's smiling and so excited. As the music starts playing Shane hands Sarah a mic and the start singing. They both sing together the whole song. **(A/N: imagine a cute little girls voice with Shane3)  
><strong>

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_  
><em>Of what it means to know just who I am<em>  
><em>I think I've finally found a better place to start<em>  
><em>But no one ever seems to understand<em>

_I need to try to get to where you are_  
><em>Could it be, your not that far<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>I gotta find you<em>  
><em>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>I gotta find you<em>

_Oh yeah_  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_  
><em>To fix the puzzle that I see inside<em>  
><em>Painting all my dreams the color of your smile<em>  
><em>When I find you I'll be alright<em>  
><em>I need to try to get to where you are<em>  
><em>Could it be, your not that far<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>I gotta find you<em>

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>I gotta find you<em>

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_  
><em>Spending all my time stuck in yesterday<em>  
><em>Where you are is where I want to be<em>  
><em>Oh next to you... and you next to me<em>  
><em>Oh I need to find you... yeah<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>I gotta find you (yeah)<em>  
><em>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>I gotta find you<em>

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_  
><em>I need to find you (I need to find you)<em>  
><em>I gotta find you (I gotta find you)<em>  
><em>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<em>  
><em>I need to find you<em>  
><em>I gotta find you<em>

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find youuuu_

I start crying tears of happiness for my daughter, but also tears of hurt and pain. This song is about me, this is the same guy who played with me and just threw me out like a piece of trash. He was the one who took away my virginity, he took away my teenage life. I don't put all the blame on him. I was a stupid and naïve girl to fall for him and let him break my heart.

As I see the security guard come back with Sarah, I wipe away my tears. Sarah is smiling like a crazy little girl. I love her so much. the security guy looks at me and says 'Thank you so much miss, here's 2 meet and greet ticket for you and your daughter for after the show.' I looked at the guy and I said 'thanks', truth be told I wasn't sure if we should go or not, then Sarah gives me a look like she totally wants to go and I decide to take the ticket.

* * *

><p><strong>That's what i have for now. If i get a few more reviews before I have to sleep I'll post another chapter.<strong>

**Again, I am new to writing, i have 2 questions, Should I put Shane's POV too? And do you prefer reading convo's or about how a person is thinking?**

**in the mean time, Who's your favorite band?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm crying.. OMJ.. I finally finish writing EVERYTHING and Wordpad crashes, It closes it and i hadn't saved it... So here I go again... **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you EVERYONE, I literally mean it.. Getting everyone's reviews on my phone inspires me to write at school and everywhere I go.. I am posting this a bit later due to the fact that I wasn't sure how to write this chapter.. (i just noticed that my laptop's battery is dying) then when I finally did my wordpad crashes and deletes everything.. :( So now I'm re-writing this.. I will keep updating EVERYDAY as long as I get at least 5 reviews.. And as long as my dad doesn't take away my internet.. And trust me, If FANFICTION had the option of letting me post via my phone, I TOTALLY would update 3 times a day.. <strong>

**Anyways to my amazing reviewers, **

**goodgirl21****: Updated.. xD**

**~RMB: I know riiight.. thanks.. And I hope so too.. :)**

**xCxBubblezx**** : Thanks for both reviews.. Updated.. :P**

**amyl0awrence**** : Thank you sooo muchh.. :) It means allot to me.. And thanks.. you sorta in a way helped me write this chapter :)  
>~J'adoreVendredis: I'm writing this for YOU! You're awesome, thanks for reviewing! I also hope Shane has a good reason... :P I'm trying to figure out how Shane thinks.. I also LOVE Jonas Brothers.. <strong>

**spwarkle**** : OMJ, I LOOOVE your stories and it means allot to my that you reviewed.. lol :P thanks.. UPDATED, and I love McFly.. My favorite somg is 'Brocolli'.. :)**

**bOoKcRiTiC345**** : UPDATED.. I will be posting everyday! keep reviewing.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter trezz x)<strong>

**Mitchie POV.****  
><strong>  
>We are standing in line, I'm trying to keep calm as I see my daughter being the happiest girl in the world. I'm carrying Sarah and as we get closer her heart's beating faster and faster. She's not the only one! I'm also so damn nervous and scared. I can't help it. I'm scared of looking at him and start falling for him again. I WON'T let him break my heart again. I've been hurting for sooo long because of him. I realize there's only one person in front of us now, time flies. So I put Sarah down.<p>

And as the last girl get's her picture security says 'That's it, unfortunately Connect 3 has to leave. Sorry for everyone who has been waiting and didn't get a chance. There will hopefully be a next time.'

And with that Shane, Nate and Jason start to leave. Before anyone could notice Sarah went and ran towards Connect 3.

As I ran behind her, security guys got and take me outside. And I start yelling 'Where is my daughter? Bring me my daughter!' 

**Shane's POV**

Finally Meet and Greet is over, as I am walking back to my dressing, a little girl with beautiful brown hair and big brown eyes runs over to me and hugs my leg.

'Shaneee! You fowgot me! I want a piwctuwe!' I realized it's the girl I sang on stage with.

'Shwane, big dudes took my mommy outside!' She starts crying really loudly and I wasn't sure what to do, so I picked her up and whispered to her 'shhhh, it's okay Sarah, I will take you to your mommy.' I asked the security guys where they took the mother of this girl and I walked in her direction.

Sarah pushes from me and goes running to what seems to be her mother. Both the mother and Sarah are crying and hugging each other and I stare at them.  
><strong><br>****Mitchie's POV  
><strong>**  
><strong>As I see Sarah running towards me I can finally start breathing again, My baby, she's okay. That's all that ever mattered. As I look up to see who brought my daughter to me, I froze. I start losing my breath. My heart starts raising and all I do is keep holding on to Sarah. At that point i wasn't sure anymore what I was doing. I just stared at his chocolate brown eyes.**  
><strong>**  
>Shane's POV<br>****  
><strong>I see the two of them hugging each other, they look so happy and relieved to be together.

After a few minutes the mother of the little girl looks up to me, she looks at me and froze, I guess she's a fan. I looked in her eyes to see if she was okay. And BAM.. I say 'Mitchie...' and my heart stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, i blame school and gym and wordpad.. tomorrow's chapter is gonna be atleast 2000 words..<strong>

**This was suppose to be longer, but since wordpad deleted it, I had to write it all over again. It's short, I know.. But I'm reaaaally tired and mad at my laptop.. So until tomorrow.. I just didn't want to leave all of you hanging.. And i swear the next chapter is gonna blow your minds.. Even though I'm not sure what's gonna happen.. :P AGAIN I'M REAAAALLY EXTREMELY SORRY...**

**Okay, what did you all think of the POV changing? Or should i just stick to Mitchie or is it good? And I promise the next one is gonna be awesome.. BUT I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS.. **

**Question: What's your favorite color?**


	4. Chapter 4

**so people i decided to just write in mitchie's POV.. Because this is about her. I really want to emphize on how she feels. and i cant really think in Shane's POV for some unknown reason. IT NOT ALLOT BACAUSE I SERIOUSLY DIDNT HAVE INSPIRATION BUT I DIDNT WANNA LET YOU ALL DOWN.. SO I'M POSTING THIS.. PLEASE REVIEW GIVING ME INSPIRATIONS... OMJ i sound like a hobo asking for money... lol.. its late and im tired and i gotta go to church in 6 hours then try to meet Jennifer Hudson.. but i will post cause i'm gonna write it on my phone.. i couldnt today because of family.. **

**THE STORY IS ****NOT**** OVER. i wanted to explain the title and everything. I hope this is what you all hoped it to be..**

**Its late so i cant reply to all my reviewers but i will next time..**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

_~Zikdjjejxjfid_

_~goodgirl21_

_~RMB_

_~amyl0awrence_

_~spwarkle_

_~xCxBubblezx_

_~lovelivelifehope14_

_~bOoKcRiTiC345_

_~J'adoreVendredis_

_**WHEN SHANE'S TALKING HIS WORDS ARE **__ITALIC_

**KEEP REVIEWING POSTING AGAIN ON THE 29th!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mitchie POV<strong>_

I stare at him and whisper softly 'Shane...'. Sarah gives me a look and pulls on my pants. 'Mommy, why does Shwane know your name?' Shane is looking at me like he's seen a ghost and then he says _'Mommy...?' _He's looking at me weirdly. I decided at that moment that the best thing to do, even though it kills me to do it is run. I pick Sarah up and I start running. Sarah just pulls my hair and says 'Mommy! Why awe we wunning?' and before i could notice Shane caught up with us and said _'PLEASE, STOP!' _and i stopped. I stopped running, I still don't know why. It's just so fucking complicated. I thought this time I could run away from getting hurt, but hearing him beg me to stop was enough, I just had to stop. It's like i can't help it. No matter how much I knew he hurt me, I can't help it. I'm still in love with him. But I just cant forgive him. After I caught my breath, Shane says_ 'Can we talk?' _I first hesitate to answer him but I just took a deep breath and said. 'Yes, but not right here and espicially not infront of my daughter'. So he says _'I really want to talk to you.'_ So I tell him 'I have to take my daughter home.' _'Can I come to your house?.' _Before i could answer him Sarah says 'YESSS!' so I say okay.

When we finally arrived home Sarah was fast asleep so I took her to her room and told Shane to wait for me in the living room. When I'm done putting Sarah to bed I go to the living room to talk with Shane.

I sat next to him on the couch and waited for him to start talking.

_'Hey, Mitch it's good to see you again.'_

'uhhmm hi...' I really don't know what to say.

_'I'm sorry...'_

'What are you sorry for?' I can't believe him. He can't just come back in my life hoping that everthing will be okay, 'cause it won't. He hurt me more then he could ever imagine.

_'For everything, I know i hurt you. But i didn't wanna do that to you. I swear.'_

'Shane, we had sex.. And after that I never saw you again. Unless I looked at the TV and read magazines and newspaper.' Tears start slipping from my eyes. I can't control them. I wanna hit Shane really hard just so I can see him suffer too, but at the same time I wanna hug him and kiss him. I hate this feeling.

_'I know Mitchie, but it wasn't my intention. Before I could say goodbye to you, my parents came and took me. Someone at Camp Rock told my parents about us and so they came and took me away. They broke my phone just so you can't contact me. They said that I should be concentrating on my music and not some girl. I told them how much I love you and I still do, Mitchie..'_

I could hear how broken he is, but that doesn't excuse him. I'm still crying. 'Shane, I tried contacting you for months. I called your bandmates and I even called your manager to try to contact you, but they would't let me. Shane, I needed you and you weren't there for me.' That was the truth, when I needed him the most he wasn't there for me.

_'Mitchie, pleasseee I tried I REAALLY tried, they wouldn't even let me sleep alone. I hated not being with you, every inch of me broke everyday cause I didn't see you.'_

I can hear it in his voice he's almost crying. Maybe he does really care. I'm still crying and holding on to myself. 'Shane, I can't forgive you. You BROKE me, at some point I almost died because I needed you.'

_'Mitchie, I'm sorry.. I truly am. I would do anything for you to forgive me. I know you moved on, but i just wanna be friends.'_

'Shane, I didn't move on. I never could.' I'm crying now. I just can't hold it in anymore. My emotions got the best of me and i blew up. 'Shane i didnt move on! I couldn't! I WAS FUCKING PREGNANT, I NEEDED YOU! I ALMOST DIED! MY HEART AND DREAMS WERE BROKEN, YOU WERE MY HEART AND DREAM! I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, CARRYING MY BABY IN MY BELLY FOR 9 MONTHS WITHOUT YOU, RAISING HER ALL ALONE! YES, SARAH IS YOUR DAUGHTER!' I broke down I couldn't take it anymore. He pulled me and hugged me. He held me close and tight like he never wanted to let go. And I let him hold me. 'Cause for the first time in almost 6 years I felt safe.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done... I know it's super late but my family visited today.. then i was writing the chapter and tweeting Jennifer Hudson and she followed me on twitter.. Since she's in my country i wanna meet her.. lol so that took a few hours too.. atleast im updating.. <strong>

**Thanks again for review and KEEP REVIEWING! 5 reviews and the chapter comes! :)**

**REVIEW! :) please and thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**My little sister wrote this chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Mitchie... shhhh calm down... I wont ever leave you again, I promise."<p>

3 months later

"Mitchie...I'm leaving for tour."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, to be honest I don't know what to write, so tomorrow i will actually update a chapter.. I had a long day.. I'm so happy to be home.. I did get to meet Jennifer Hudson.. and i'm so tired.. I'll write a chapter at school and I'll update when i get home.. :) anyways... my sister wants to know what you think of her chapter.. so REVIEW! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 PART 2

**This was supposed to be posted yesterday but Fanfiction didn't let me upload.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys... I'm sorry for not updating yesterday.. Family issues.. Anyways, i was planning to stop writing this story because I don't know where it's going.. Chapter 5 that my sister wrote was because I couldn't come up with anything so I let her write something and post it.. I didn't know what she posted and I didn't really care.. But her 3 sentence got me back to what I was writing.. This is MY STORY and I will write it my way.. So i write this now because I got a review today and this person made me laugh.. idk why but shehe did.. BUt thank you Lollipop.. this Chapter is for you. THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT! :P ****So this is Chapter 5 part 2****.. :P**

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**lovelivelifehope14**** : I lost somewhat of my inspiration.. But I will continue, I didn't write the last chapter, my sister did.. but that gave me some more ideas on where to take this story so I'm writing this now because of that little Chapter :P**

**brucas224**** : Thank you, I really appreciated your review.. :)**** So please keep reviewing..**

**J'adoreVendredis : Thanks, I appreciate your review but I don't mean to sound mean but this is my story.. You can say what you want, but I will write it my way.. Of course my English isn't good.. But you keep picking on the LITTLEST detail about the story.. And last time I checked there wasn't a rule book on Fanfiction on how to write them.. You seem to critisize me on everything I write and you don't even write a story.. Maybe you do know more about writing a Fanfiction, but jeez let me be. You tell me not to switch POV and in chapter 4 & 5 pt 1, it was all Mitchie. I appreciate all your comments and I take them, but basically it's killing my passion to write this story.. I do take your advices but I have to keep it my story, not yours... Again, I don't want to sound mean but that's the truth..**

**goodgirl21**** : Thank you for your review, it means allot to me..**

**damons-hot-as-hell**** : That's great to hear.. And to be honest I don't know.. I'm still trying to figure it out.. Thanks for the review..**

**Lollipop: To be honest, it didn't.. I was expecting that from everyone.. :P When I read it she already posted it and i was like what the hell, leave it.. :P She's 12.. anyways this chapter is dedicated to you.. Thanks for the review.. :)**

**(unknown): Thank you sooo much.. I'm glad you like it.. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie POV<strong>

I turn to look at Shane. I can't believe him, it's been 3 months and I was just starting to believe in him again. I should've never trusted him. He's leaving. Again. And I will probably never see him again. I don't know if I can handle that again.

I turn to him and say 'Shane, leave.'

He give me a look and says, 'why?'

And I yell 'Shane! I said leave!'

And with that he left and I was broken again, but this time I'm not sure if it's gonna be fixed. These past 3 months made me fall for him all over again. I let him in. I trusted him and he tells me he's leaving. What am I supposed to tell Sarah? I'm just relieved that she still doesn't know he's her father. After I let him back in my life I told him when the time is right we'll tell Sarah, I guess it wasn't meant to be. Once the thought of Shane leaving again, the pain hit harder then a hammer hitting my heart. I slide to the floor and crawled up in a ball. I don't know what to do, so I did what I did last time. I closed up. I won't let anyone in anymore. And with that my life will change forever.

_**The next day  
><strong>_  
>My mom came to find me laying on the floor the next day, she warned me about this a few months back, but noo I wouldn't listen. I acted like a teenager again, never listening to parents.<p>

My mom looks at me and says 'Sweetheart, take a break, go on vacation, I'll take Sarah and you just go out and have fun, but be safe.'

And with that my mom went to Sarah's room grabbed her stuff and I said bye to Sarah. Now I have 1 week to do what I want, then I realize that I'm alone, I have no body. My heart and whole body ached, I remember what used to take away the pain. My razor, before I could think twice I was cutting myself and all the pain was gone. I was bleeding uncontrollably and I wasn't stopping it.

_A shot to kill the pain.  
>A pill to drain the shame.<br>A purge to stop the gain.  
><em>_A cut to break the vein.__  
>A smoke to ease the crave.<br>A drink to win the game.  
><em>_An addiction's an addiction because it always hurts the same.  
><em>  
>Before I realized I started to pass out. Before my eyes closed I saw Shane, he put a towel on my bleeding scars and threw me with water. I came back to focus. And without any control I slap Shane and started yelling at him.<p>

'How could you do this to me? I don't wanna live anymore. I wanna just die and get over this stupid world.'

And he just holds me tight as I try pushing him off.

He whispers softly, 'Babe, you never let me finish what I was telling you, I want you and Sarah to come with me on tour.' Shane had tears in his eyes seeing the blood but he also was hoping we would go.

I looked him in the eyes and say 'I.. Don't.. Know..' And with that I kept holding on to his shirt and continued crying. And he kept holding me close to his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a four day weekend, so I will write as long as people review.. :)<strong>

**REVIEW! :D please and thank you.. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**So i continued. Not a long chapter, but its something. i had no inspiration until 3am this morning and i wrote it on my ipod. so here it is. im writing the next chapter, but i need help. QUESTION, SHOULD I STOP AND WRITE ANOTHER STORY, OR END IT OR CONTINUE?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter seis.. :P<strong>_

**Mitchie POV**

As I'm holding on to Shane I start to feel extremely dizzy. I try to stay focused but no matter what I did, I couldn't stop. 'Shaneeee..' i whisper softly. And then everything went black.

**Shane POV**

I was holding Mitchie and I heard her whisper my name. Then I felt Mitchie holding on to me and just like that she stopped. I turn to look at her and my heart stopped. She fainted.. She fainted in my arms. I hold on to her and carry her to my car and drive to the hospital. As I'm riding in the car, I whisper softly 'Everything is gonna be okay Mitchie... I will make sure of that...'. Once I reached the hospital I carried her into the ER and I ran to the front desk. 'Nurse! My girlfriend fainted! She cut herself and I think she lost too much blood! Please... HELP HER!' I exclaimed. I started to cry as they took her away. Since I'm not family I can't go with her. I had her phone and I decided to call her mother. She probably hates me. But I have to call her. 'Hello, mrs. Torres? It's Shane, uhm Mitchie fainted. I'm with her at the hospital now.' I can hear Sarah's voice in the background. 'WHAT? I'll be there right now!'. As she closes the phone, the doctor come up to me. 'you're here for Mitchie Torres right?' I stand up. 'yes I is she?'. The doctor is looking at me like he has some bad news. 'Well sir, she's in a coma and we won't be sure when she wakes up. She lost way too much blood. You can go see her.' as the doctor finished talking I saw Mrs. Torres, carrying Sarah standing behind the doctor. I guess they heard. then Mrs. Torres spoke up. 'I'll go see her.. I'll go with Sarah' and they were gone. They left me there with Mr. Torres. The last time I talked to him was after Camp Rock, he's staring at me and waiting to make sure mrs Torres and Sarah are out of sight and he gives me a death glare and opens his mouth to talk. I. AM. SCREWED. Big time...

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. if you want. Thanks for the reviews. i wanted to write the names but i accidently crashed my fanfiction.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**First of all I'm sorry. I started writing this story when I was in a bad place. I just read it and I can't believe I wrote that. It's like I was reading someone else's story. I had been reading Fanfictions for a while again and I feel awful for not writing. Yesterday I got an email on my phone, someone favorited this story. And I was shocked. Because its not even finished. So right here. Right now I will write a new chapter. It's 9.57pm and tonight I got the inspiration. I am in pain and sick but this will take my mind off of it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you! Yes, you. Thank you for reading.**

**(btw chapter 8 isn't a chapter. I thought I uploaded a chapter but ended up uploading a song I was writing)  
>-<strong>  
>Shane's POV<p>

'Mr. Torres before you murder me, I'm going to explain what happened, I found out I was going to tour. So I went to tell Mitchie and she flipped out on me before I told her I wanted to go with her and Sarah. Sir, I would never ever hurt Mitchie intentionally again. And if I did, by all means you could kill me. Because then I would deserve it.' Mr. Torres looks at me and says 'Shane, I understand but you need to be more careful, Mitchie is fragile. She hasn't been able to trust anyone since you lost contact with her. She's my baby girl and I want her to be safe. And I know I can trust you.' I can't believe this, Mitchie's dad didn't kill me. I look up and there stood Mrs. Torres and she said, 'Mitchie's awake, she's with Sarah, Shane you can go see her.'

I go to her room and she looks at me while I stare in her eyes. She says 'Sarah, can you please go to grandma for a second, I need to talk to daddy alone'. As Sarah leaves Mitchie starts talking.

'Shane, I can't do this. I love you more than my own life. I can't keep breaking down every time I think you will leave me. I'm weak. I... I just don't know what to do. Sarah needs me. But what if I'm not strong enough Shane? What if she sees me hurting?'

As Mitchie is talking the doctor walks in. 'Ms. Torres, everything seems to be stable we would want to keep you over night, since this is not the first time you've been here for self harming we had to contact child services and inform them about your situation. As your doctor, I don't think it's safe for you or your child to be together.' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 'You can't take Sarah away! She's my daughter too! And I will take care of her! And I will make sure Mitchie is safe! Because I love her.' I walk over to Mitchie and I hug her and I say 'Mitch, it's gonna be okay, I'm here for you, I will always be here for you and sarah' Mitchie kisses my cheek and says 'I hope so..."

**A/N:  
>So this is another chapter. I think there's 2 more chapters then I'm done with this story.. Life changed so much since I first wrote this.. But I wanted to finish it.. So please REVIEW and tell me what you think... (I started writing this chapter 2 weeks ago... I finally finished and I know it's short)<strong> 


	9. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter. After allot of thinking I couldn't come up with a way to continue this story. I have inspiration but when I started this story I just was depressed and I knew where this was going but as time passed by I didn't know where I was going with this story. It's been over a year since I started this story and now it came to an end. Thank you to everyone that read the story. **

**Should I stop writing? I just want an honest opinion.**

**Chapter ocho :P (I'm gonna miss this…)**

_**Author's POV**_

As Shane and Mitchie sat in the hospital with Sarah a lady enters the room.

"I'm looking for Michelle Torres, I'm Jessica Porter I'm from Child Services."

Mitchie became pale and said "Shane, please take Sarah outside for a moment."

Shane took Sarah outside and left her with Mrs. Torres and then came back inside. Mitchie said to the lady. "I'm Michelle…."

"Well Miss Torres, I just talked to your doctor, he told me that this is not the first time you self-harmed and we can't allow your daughter to be with you, it might make her do the things you do."

Before anyone could keep talking Shane says "Ms. Porter, I'm Shane Gray, Sarah is my daughter and I can assure you that she's in good hands. Mitchie is a great mother and when Mitchie was depressed Sarah was never with her. Sarah was with her grandmother. And I will keep Sarah with me, but no mother no matter what should have their child taken away from them. Sarah makes Mitchie happy and I swear Sarah couldn't go one day without Mitchie because she is her mother. And as long as Mitchie allows me, I will be there for her. And you cannot take our daughter away from us because Sarah lives in a good environment, she's not at risk of anything. So I'm sorry if you had to come all this way for nothing but goodbye." Shane opened the door for the lady and the lady left dumbfounded.

Mitchie looks at Shane and says "Shane, I love you soo much, thank you."

Shane walks over to her "No need to thank me babe, I love you too." And he bends down and kisses her deeply.

A week later Mitchie and Sarah had moved in with Shane in his mansion.

Right now Connect Three was performing on stage at a concert, Mitchie and Sarah were sitting front row watching. Summer just started and they started to tour.

Shane grabs the microphone and started to talk. "I've gone through so much this last year, I found out I had a daughter with the only girl I've ever loved. Tonight they're both here cheering me on and I could never ask for anything better. I just wanted to say this to every girl out there, love yourself no one can ever break you. You have to stay strong because you deserve the best. If you need help, get help. If you need someone, there is someone out there. Be yourself and you will shine. God has a plan for everyone, hard times come and go but you are worth much more then you know. Thanks to all of you I'm living my dream. Tonight I sing for you."

Shane starts singing :

_There is a time for every one  
>Where they decide who they'll become<br>The leap of faith, the fight to want  
>I know I'm not the only one<br>It's a long way up but I won't stop_

_I'll sing for the broken hearted  
>I'll sing for the dreams that won't come true<br>And the music won't stop playing  
>Tonight I sing for you<br>I'll dream about the place we started  
>Hold on to the past I can't undo<br>The music kept on playing  
>Tonight I sing, sing for you<em>

_I may be far but you're not alone  
>I won't be safe 'till I come home<br>You're in my heart and you're in my soul_

_I'll sing for the broken hearted  
>I'll sing for the dreams that won't come true<br>And the music won't stop playing  
>Tonight I sing for you<br>I'll dream about the place we started  
>Hold on to the past I can't undo<br>The music kept on playing  
>Tonight I sing<em>

_I'll sing for the ones who are fallen  
>I'll sing like there's nothing left to lose<br>Cause I know they're your dreams too  
>And I sing it all for you<br>I'll dream about the place we started  
>Hold on to the past I can't undo<br>The music kept on playing  
>Tonight we sing for you<em>

_Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh  
>Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh  
>Tonight we sing for you<em>

_Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh  
>Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh  
>Tonight we sing, tonight we sing<em>

After that Shane said "Thank you everyone, here's to summertime3"

_It was a beautiful day  
>I throw my worries away<br>Nothing new just the same old same  
>so I'mma start a new page<em>

_I turn the radio on  
>and it's my favorite song<br>It's so good to sing along  
>and it feels so right this can't be wrong<em>

_I just want a good time  
>Oh oh<br>I don't wanna fuss and fight, no  
>Life's too short to waste time<br>Oh no  
>Every little thing's gonna be alright<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Cause we're chillin in the summertime<br>not a cloud in the sky  
>Everybody's feeling fine<br>and everything will be alright  
>Cause we're soaking up the sweet sunshine<br>not a worry on my mind  
>Everybody's feeling fine<br>and everything will be alright_

_There's a party tonight  
>where the moon shines bright<br>Bring your friends and I'll bring mine  
>it feels so good to be alive<em>

_When the night is cool  
>baby girl there's just me and you<br>There's only one thing left to do  
>and that's play this song for you cause<em>

_I just want a good time  
>Oh oh<br>I don't wanna fuss and fight, no  
>Life's too short to waste time<br>Oh no  
>Every little thing's gonna be alright<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Cause we're chillin in the summertime<br>not a cloud in the sky  
>Everybody's feeling fine<br>and everything will be alright  
>Cause we're soaking up the sweet sunshine<br>not a worry on my mind  
>Everybody's feeling fine<br>and everything will be alright_

_And in the morning we gon' rise  
>(we gonna rise)<br>Trials and tribulations pass us by  
>(pass us by)<br>Ooh, so don't you worry love is waiting on the other side  
>Every little thing's gonna be alright<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Cause we're chillin in the summertime<br>not a cloud in the sky  
>Everybody's feeling fine<br>and everything will be alright  
>Cause we're soaking up the sweet sunshine<br>not a worry on my mind  
>Everybody's feeling fine<br>and everything will be alright_

_(It's gonna be alright)  
>Cause we're chillin in the summertime<br>(It's gonna be alright)  
>not a cloud in the sky<br>Everybody's feeling fine  
>and everything will be alright<em>

_Cause we're chillin in the summertime  
>not a cloud in the sky<br>(not a cloud)  
>Everybody's feeling fine<br>and everything will be alright_

_**And Shane and Mitchie and Sarah lived happily ever after like they desereved.**_

**REVIEW please?**

**I want to know if this last chapter was good. Please?**


End file.
